Segalanya
by LeEdacHi aRdian Lau
Summary: Hermione sedih karena mendengar jawaban dari Draco, sebenernya apa sich pertanyaannya?


Disclaimer : semua karakter yang ada di sini murni punya J.K. Rowling. Author cuman minjem karakternya saja.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T (kayanya, maklum author baru… masih ga ngerti)

Waktunya di tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Di sini Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.

Ini Fic pertama author, semoga para readers berkenan untuk membacanya. Mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan.

** SEGALANYA**

Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid itu tampak tenang dan sepi, hanya suara-suara dari perapian saja yang terdengar sedangkan kedua penghuninya sedang enak-enakan bersantai. Sang Ketua Murid Putra sedang duduk di sofa merah yang terletak tepat di depan perapian, pundaknya ia rebahkan di punggung sofa, tangan kirinya memegang buku "Ahli-Ahli Ramuan Terkemuka Dari Zaman ke Zaman", sedangkan tangan kanannya ia letakan di pundak Sang Ketua Murid Putri yang sedari tadi duduk dengan nyaman disampingnya. Ia tampak tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan tangan Sang Ketua Murid Putra yang berada di pundaknya ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, karena biar bagaimanapun sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, sepertinya Sang Ketua Murid Putri sadang memikirkan sesuatu, ada yang mengganjal di hati dan di pikirannya tentang hubungannya dengan Sang Ketua Murid Putra, Sang Pangeran Slytherin, keturunan penyihir berdarah murni ini. Bagaimana tidak, sudah 6 bulan ini, ia Hermione Granger berpacaran dengan Draco Malfoy, tapi tidak pernah satu kalipun terucap kata-kata 'cinta' dari mulut pemuda itu, jangankan cinta, kata 'sayang' pun tidak. Kadang Hermione berfikir, 'apakah Draco benar-benar serius menyayangiku?'. Tanpa disadarinya, sudah beberapa kali Hermione menarik nafas panjang, hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Draco.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Mia? Aku perhatikan sudah tiga kali kamu menarik nafas panjang." Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca, lalu ia menatap gadis yang sudah dengan susah payah ia dapatkan, gadis yang sudah ia sukai sejak tahun ketiga mereka di Hogwarts. Tahun ketiga, tahun yang sama saat ia mendapat pukulan yang mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampannya. Tapi siapa yang bisa menduganya kalau ternyata peristiwa itu malah membuat seorang Draco Malfoy jadi lebih menyadari kehadiran Hermione, bukan hanya itu, Draco diam-diam selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hermione. Draco memang belum mengutarakan perasaannya melalui kata-kata penuh cinta yang menyentuh tapi ia mengekspresikan semua perasaannya melalui setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan bagi Hermione, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Draco sangat mencintai Hermione, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui kata-kata.

"hmmm… Draco. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku Mia, aku akan menjawabnya bila aku tahu jawabannya."

"Draco, apakah aku pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu? Walau hanya satu kali saja?"

"Tidak." Sebenarnya Hermione sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Draco, tapi ia segera menutupi rasa kagetnya itu.

"Apakah kamu menyukaiku?"

"Tidak." Hermione mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban yang dengan lancarnya keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Apakah kamu menginginkan aku?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kamu akan menangis bila aku pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak." Bingung, sedih, kecewa itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hermione. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu dan merngurung diri di kamarnya tapi ia masih punya satu pertanyaan terakhir.

"Lalu jika kamu disuruh untuk memilih antara aku atau hidupmu, mana yang akan kamu pilih?

"Tentu saja hidupku."

"Baiklah, jika itu jawabanmu." Dengan menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir, Hermione menyingkirkan tangan Draco yang berada dipundaknya, ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi sofa, namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya, menahannya agar tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi, dengan perlahan Draco meletakan kepalanya di pundak kanan Hermione.

"Mia, kamu tidak pernah satu kalipun terlintas dalam pikiranku, karena kamu selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak menyukaimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak menginginkanmu, karena aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak akan menangis saat kamu tinggalkan, karena aku akan mati saat kamu meninggalkan aku. Aku memilih hidupku, karena kamu adalah hidupku. Karena bagiku kamu adalah segalanya." Masih dalam dekapan Draco, Hermione memberanikan diri untuk membalikan tubuhnya dan bertatapan dengannya, ia melihat kelutusan dan kesungguhan di dalam tatapan mata itu. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun dibalasnya pelukan Draco.

"Aku senang sekali." Hermione senang sakali mendengar pengakuan Draco, baginya itu adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah ia dengar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

END

* * *

><p>Terimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah berkenan membaca fic ini, tolong d riview yaaaaach...<p> 


End file.
